Yurik Clayer
Yurik Clayer is the main protagonist of the story Yu-Gi-Oh! PH. He is a musical actor and a casual duelist who finds his skills as a duelest increased significantly with the appearance of his new ace card, Twilight Alicorn and his alliance with the underground vigilante group, the Guardiaboliques. Design 'Appearance' Yurik Clayer is a lean 18 year old male with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with two long bangs draped along the side of his face. His clothing consists of a black long-sleeved Hemley shirt, an open blue shirt jacket, khaki pants, brown shoes, and a black hooded sweatshirt tied around his waist. 'Personality' Yurik is a courageous and mostly cheerful young man, willing to do anything he can for the sake of his friends. He's also extremely protective towards his friends, family, and deck, specifically his Twilight Alicorn card, which he considers his only link to his otherwise absent father. Being away from his friends or the thought of them leaving him greatly troubles Yurik. Yurik tends to burden himself with responsibility, such as considering himself the cause of Equus's appearance or when he shut down after his loss with Keifer. When in doubt, feeling alone, or when his back is against the wall, he feels his positive energy drain away, appearing much more frightened and panicked. His fuel is the support of his friends, and will always fight his hardest for their safety and well-being when he hears their voices. 'Etymology' Like the canon Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists (Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki), his name contains the syllable "Yu." Biography 'History' Yurik's father, A. Clayer, a world-travelling peace activist, sent Yurik to live in Naperville, IL, after researching it as one of the nicest places to live in the United States. He was adopted by Bette and Colin Faber. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! PH' Yurik was woken from his bed by Walt Faber, saying he had been given a gift. Yurik opens his present before him, Bette, and his younger adoptive daughter, Evey Faber, seeing that it contains a Twilight Alicorn card and a note congratulating him on his impending high school graduation. He and Walt walk to school with their friend Alice Ross, and Yurik informs Alice of his involvement in his school's production of the musical Cabaret, in which he is playing the character of Emcee. Later that night, Yurik performed to the applause and cheers of the audience, who includes the Fabers (without Colin) and Alice, while Walt and a few others film the musical at various places within the house. Afterwards, Yurik, Walt, and Alice attend an after-party and bonfire at a local park, where people are dueling or having food and talking. Mary McClaine, who played Sally Bowles in the show, tearfully reflects with Yurik about how fast high school has gone. Meanwhile, a duel between two people concludes, and Alice drags Yurik towards the crowds of onlookers and challenges him to a duel with the expressed interest of Yurik using his new Twilight Alicorn card. Yurik begins the duel and immediately conducts a pendulum summon of his newest monster. Before the monster can appear, however, a strong beam comes from a portal and strikes both the ground and ascends into the sky. Yurik is unable to remove Twilight Alicorn from his duel disk as the beam takes the form of an alicorn and shoots all the way back up into the sky. With nearly everyone having run away, Yurik, Walt, Alice, and Mary look up to watch as the Earth-like planet of Equus forms in the night sky. Six beams are then seen shooting off from the other side of the alien planet, one crashing in the park and near Yurik, knocking him unconcious. Alice convinces Walt and Mary to load Yurik and a lavender-colored alicorn inside the crater into her van, and she manages to drive off with them. Yurik wakes up in a dark room with the alicorn, each shocked at the presence of the other. Before they can understand their surroundings, a door to the room opens, revealing Kieran, leader of the vigilante group the Guardiaboliques, and Alice. Kieran manages to get the alicorn's name: Twilight Sparkle. Yurik is desperately confused as to why Alice is part of the Guardiaboliques, but Kieran says he must challenge Yurik to a duel, saying that his Twilight Alicorn card has an amazing power and that he must test him to esure he is worthy of possessing it. Yurik duels Kieran, and with the effects of his Twilight Alicorn and his Allicorn King of Fire, manages to bring Kieran down to a mere 100 life points. Kieran counterattacks with Guardia Sniper, and finally, Guardia General, bringing Yurik down to 100 life points himself. Yurik begins to lose hope in his situation, only for Twilight to feel sympathy towards him and cheers him on. With his strength restored, Yurik manages to summon Allicorn of Steam and defeat Kieran. Kieran then takes Yurik and Twilight to see Walt, who had attempted to break into the Guardiaboliques hideout with assistance from Mary. Soon after Walt meets Twilight and Kieran, a news channel has its signal interrupted when another alicorn, Princess Celestia, informs Earth about the arrival of their planet. She then tasks the people of Earth with the retrieval of Twilight and six other friends of hers: the unicorn Rarity, the pegasi Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the earth ponies Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and a small, bipedal dragon, Spike. Walt expresses interest in joining the Guardiaboliques, but Kieran requires him to duel Yurik to evaluate his skills, which neither Yurik nor Walt oppose to. Yurik is slowly driven into a corner with the summoning of Walt's monster, Tungsten Dragon, and only continues to struggle with the monster's effect and a series of cards that prevent its further destruction. However, Yurik manages to draw a card, Spell of Banishment, that removes Tungsten Dragon from the field and allows Yurik to defeat Walt with his Twilight Alicorn card. Despite the loss, Kieran accepts Walt as a member of the Guardiaboliqes, much to Yurik's joy. Before leaving, Twilight insists that she stay with Yurik and Walt, having earned her trust, which Kieran reluctantly agrees to. Yurik helps Twilight sneak into his house, avoiding suspicion from an anxious Bette. That night, Yurik and Twilight talk on the roof of his house, with Twilight expressing her fears of being away from home on a foreign planet and Yurik apologizing for Twilight's predicament as well as that of her friends, promising to do all that he can to help get them back. The next morning Yurik goes on a jog, being joined by Alice on a bicycle. She hands him an envelope before she goes her separate way. Yurik looks inside to see that it contains a check for him and a check for Walt in the amount of $2,000 each. Yurik returns home from the store with carrots and apples, taking one of the fruits to the attic where Twilight is staying, where she learns more about the eating habits of humans. He then says that he, Bette, and Evey will be out for the day and allows her to be around the house with Walt until the latter two return. Yurik then finds Walt and tells him about the checks he received, agreeing that they need to tell Bette about them sooner rather than later. He then goes off to run some errands, including picking up extention subscription packages from a local card shop, each of them containing upgrades to both Yurik and Walt's decks. In the meantime, Yurik searches for a deck for Twilight, with Twilight taking an interest to the Mechjic deck, despite its expensive price. Regardless, Yurik buys the deck for her, much to her happiness. He then receives a call from Keiran to return to the Guardiaboliques headquarters to test his, Walt's, and Twilight's Action Dueling skills. Yurik and Walt manage to excuse themselves for the night without raising the suspicions of Bette, as well as making up a story for the checks. At the Guardiaboliques headquarters, Yurik begins his duel with Twilight, making good use of his Action Duel strategy. However, after Twilight takes damage that results in her having a mysterious vision, her dueling becomes much more intense, being able to pendulum summon a bunch of her Mechjic monsters, and then synchro summoning, xyz summoing, and then fusion summoning Mechjic Gold Cyber, Mechjic Silver Cyber, and Mechjic Platinum Cyber, respectively. Despite this setback, Yurik manages to hold Twilight off and destroy some of her monsters, only for her to summon arguably her strongest monster: Mechjic Carbon Cyber. Twilight eventually gets the upper hand by managing to destroy Twilight Alicorn, but Yurik fights on, managing to summon it and his Allicorn of Steam, using their strength to defeat Twilight, the final hit making Twilight experience another vision. After a meeting in which Kieran and the present Guardiaboliques discuss Twilight's visions, they plan their first rescue: Pinkie Pie, who was spotted by several people outside Orlando, Florida, being the only other pony other than Twilight to land in the United States. On the drive home, Yurik and Twilight discuss his family and his father. Twilight says that her duel with him gives her confidence that he will be of most help with the rescue of her friends. The following afternoon, Yurik and Mary do their last performance of ''Cabaret ''together. As Yurik meets his family outside, he receives a call from Alice saying that they found where Pinkie Pie is located. Upon returning home, Yurik and Walt see a YouTube video left on Walt's computer (who was watching a stream of the performance with Twilight). On it, it shows Pinkie Pie performing in a show led by Billy Bonnaroo at an independantly-run amusement park called Bonnaroo Bonanza. Calling Alice back, she tells them that they wll need to leave by tomorrow to avoid Pinkie Pie being taken away by the local authorities. Kieran and Alice devises a plan where he masquerades as a parent of a friend of Alice's who's organized a study and sleepover for finals that week, informing Bette of Yurik and Walt's absences. Kieran then takes Yurik, Walt, Alice, and Twilight into his private jet to Orlando. During the flight, Yurik notices that Twilight is nervous, and she reminds him that she's never flown in a plane before. Yurik offers her his Coca-Cola to calm her nerves, which she enjoys very much. Upon arriving at a motel nearby Bonnaroo Bonanza, Kieran, Walt, and Yurik discuss their plan, which involved Kieran booking a private show later that night, so that they can rescue Pinkie Pie using as many legal means as possible. After the show, Kieran tricks Billy into dueling Yurik for the chance to have a solid vision generator donated to his park. As the duel begins, Twilight flies into the tent and takes Pinkie Pie away via teleportation, only for her to return to properly say her goodbyes. Billy refuses and proceeds to beat Yurik down using the strategies of his Parstival deck, his Parstival Buster Kitten allowing his monsters to inflict piercing damage to the Happy Tokens Billy summons to Yurik's field. Yurik overcomes his deck's strategies with his Twilight Alicorn and two new Allicorn monsters: Allicorn Queen of Night and Allicorn King of Earth. Realizing that he's about to lose, Billy tearfully tells Yurik and his friends, including Pinkie Pie to leave, telling them that his park was soon to close down due to lack of business, and that taking Pinkie Pie away would officially ruin him. Kieran offers to still possibly award him a solid vision generator if he continues dueling, and Yurik encourages him to fight back. Billy then manages to summon his ace: Parstival Emcee - Insidious Caesar. Yurik manages to bypass its attack and defeat him the next turn. Yurik and Billy congratulate each other on their skills, with Billy apologizing to Yurik for his behavior. That Friday morning, Yurik, Walt, Alice, Mary, and hundreds of other seniors celebrate the end of high school in the cafeteria of Naperville North. They then go to a large swimming hole to continue their celebration. Alice leads Walt and Yurik onto a floating platform in the middle of the water, where Alice discusses the retrieval of both Rainbow Dash and Applejack in one weekend from Suzuka, Japan and Glasgow, Scotland, respectively. That night, Keifer informs the Guardiaboliques about a possible threat during their mission: Orpheus, and gives them a brief history on their relationship. Upon landing in Suzuka and heading into the mountainous forests where Rainbow Dash has been spotted Yurik and Twilight venture forth together, keeping watch for Rainbow Dash and Orpheus. However, upon learning that Walt had found her and was returning with her, she and Twilight return to Kieran and Alice, who are waiting by their car. When Yurik returns, he learns that Walt has not returned from Pinkie Pie, who had managed to escape while Walt and Rainbow Dash were captured. A hysterical Yurik is forced into the car and back to the plane. On the flight to Glasgow, Yurik receives a call from Walt's phone only for Orpheus to be on the other line. He demands the trade of Twilight and Pinkie Pie in return for Walt, otherwise he will be kept and punished by local authorites for being a member of the Guardiaboliques. Yurik furiously tries to compromise, but Orpheus refuses to let up, forcing Yurik to tearfully tell Orpheus their impending location, thus agreeing to his terms. However, Walt urges him not to give in for his sake, prompting Yurik to end the call by giving Orpheus time to come up with better terms to settle on. Later on, Orpheus calls back and issues a challenge to Yurik: find a partner to duel with him against Orpheus at Glasgow. If Yurik and his partner win, Walt and Rainbow Dash will be returned to the Guardiabolique and Orpheus will allow them to find the others. If they lose, Walt will be returned, but Twilight and Pinkie Pie will be put under Orpheus's custody. Yurik agrees, choosing Alice as his partner. After arriving in Glasgow and reuniting Applejack with Twilight and Pinkie Pie, Orpheus arrives with Walt and Rainbow Dash, the latter of whom is allowed to join her friends at the sidelines. Yurik, Orpheus, and Alice begin their first turns strong, each one summoning their ace monsters on their first turns: Twilight Alicorn, Eurydice, Peryton Ruler of Void Deep, and Cao Cao, the Mantis Warlord, respectively. Despite being against two strong duelists, Orpheus manages to hold off Alice and Yurik's attacks with his monsters' effects and then beat Yurik and Alice down. Even with the appearance of the synchro monster Persephone, Queen of Void Deep and the xyz monster Hades, King of Void Deep, Yurik manages to defeat Orpheus with Alice's assistance. After congratulating them on their victory and relinquishing Walt as per their agreement, Yurik offers Orpheus assist them in finding the other ponies, much to Orpheus's appreciation. Later, the following week, Yurik, Walt, Alice, and Mary celebrate their high school graduation. The next morning, Evey spots Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie in the attic where they have been staying, causing Bette to discover them as well. In an effort for their friends to be safe from a forceful eviction, Yurik and Walt lock themselves in the attic while Bette talks to Clark, a police officer that's sympathetic to her sons' plight. After a heated discussion amongst Clark, Bette, and her children, Bette agrees to allow the ponies to stay and Clark agrees to keep their existance in the house a secret. Later that week, Yurik receives a call from Mary, who's concerned for Twilight's well-being. He invites her into the house and formally introduces her to Twilight, as well as Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Mary is elated to meet them, and expresses her interest in spending time with them, prompting Yurik to invite her to assist in rescuing the next pony: Fluttershy in the rainforests of Brazil. On the plane, Yurik and Walt entertain the passengers present with a video of Mary and Yurik performing in a Jr. High production of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, which makes Mary very happy. Upon landing in Brazil and driving into the rainforests, the Guardiaboliques split off into three groups: Yurik and Twilight, Walt and Rainbow Dash, and Kieran, Alice and Mary. After Kieran's group finds Fluttershy and her caretaker, Thiago Rocha, Yurik and Twilight quicken their pace to their location. Yurik and Twilight have a dangerous encounter with an anaconda, but they manage to drive it away, and they continue on, meeting Kieran and Walt's group just after Mary defeats Thiago in a duel. A couple of days later, Alice forwards a text from Orpheus about the location of the last pony, Rarity, as well as the dragon, Spike, in the city of Vienna, Austra. Yurik asks Applejack and Pinkie Pie to watch over Evey once again while he, Walt, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash are gone, which they both happily agree to do. On the flight there, Yurik expresses his reluctance in this final mission, knowing that upon its completion, Twilight and her friends will return home. Twilight comforts him by thanking him for all the help he has done in rescuing the ponies, as well as assuring him that she will miss him too. Upon arriving in Vienna, Yurik devises his plan amongst his friends: book a hotel near the Wiener Riesenrad ferris wheel. Then, they will use an invisibility spell to sneak Twilight into a carriage while she uses a tracking spell to spot the location of Rarity and Spike. Upon completing the plan, Twilight flies to the residence of the Redgraves', who have taken Rarity and Spike into their care, where she meets Yurik and Walt, revealing herself to the family's butler, validating their claim. Right before Twilight can reunite with her friends, an intruder breaks into the daughter, Tessa Redgraves's, room and manages to take Rarity. Yurik, Walt, and Twilight have a footchase with the intruder, and the three of them conclude he is not human based on his speed with a pony in his grasp, as well as him flying up to the roof of the WEIN MITTE Mall on wings sprouting out from his back. Their suspicions are confirmed when Twilight knocks a gem necklace off of him, which transforms him into his true body: a dragon. In the confusion, the dragon uses a magic ring to seal Twilight's magic. When Yurik goes in to fight for Twilight's safety, Keifer threatens to kill him. However, Rainbow Dash flies in with Yurik's duel disk after his Twilight Alicorn signaled her, Kieran, and Alice in the hotel room. Keifer too manages to neutralize Rainbow Dash as well. Keifer activates his duel disk, which is a strange device made of obsidian on his wrist, and begins a duel with Yurik. Yurik is initially overwhelmed by the flip effect monsters that comprise Keifer's deck, but Yurik manages to get the upper hand, conducting multiple xyz summons of strong monsters with tricky effects. Upon being told by Keifer that he made a misplay that could have won him the duel, Keifer eventually defeats Yurik using a combo involving three copies of his ace monster: Obsidian-Eyes Magmal Dragon. Yurik is rendered unconcious, and thus is unable to see his friends as they are whisked away by Keifer. Yurik wakes up in the hotel room, sobbing loudly as he comes to terms with the loss of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. After Walt returns with Spike, he and the Guardiaboliques return to Chicago and head right to the hideout, with Walt and Alice instructing Mary to bring Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack with her. Upon studying Keifer's cards through Yurik's dueling history on his duel disk, Kieran determines that the cards used were not from their world. Kieran suggests luring him in with the other ponies so they can rescue them all at once, but Yurik refuses to fight, frightened that he will lose to him and face taking responsibility for losing Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Yurik's friends plead for his help, but it isn't until Alice steps in that Yurik takes action. Alice challenges him to a duel to try and revive his fighting spirit, threatening to confiscate his deck from him should he lose, but making him fight if he wins, thus proving he's the strongest duelist among them all. Yurik agrees, but Alice and the rest of his friends are dismayed to see Yurik, using a tight defensive strategy using Allicorn Magician, Spark Barrier, and Twilight Alicorn in his pendulum zone, protects his monsters from destruction and will reduce any and all battle damage to 0. Alice is undettered, using her insect monsters to destroy Twilight Alicorn the very next turn. Urging Yurik to fight back despite the setback, Yurik manages to summon his Twilight Alicorn back to his field and prepares to defeat Alice, but a misplay allows Alice to hold-on to a sliver of her life points, allowing her to activate her spell card: Super Swarm - Rise of Insects, allowing her to continue summoning strong monsters, including her Cao Cao, the Mantis Warlord card, every turn. Yurik is pushed back into a corner, conducting yet another misplay that keeps the duel running. Alice then uses the effect of a new synchro monster, Botfly of Blight, Eventually, to destroy one of Yurik's monsters during his next turn, represented through a large boil in his monster's skin. Yurik has his life points reduced to his final 100, and after feeling ashamed for the pain he's putting his monsters through, he finally springs into action, performing a careful strategy that destroys not only her Super Swarm card, but her Botfly and Cao Cao as well. However, Alice manages to summon her Bomb Beetle next turn and end the duel in a draw. Despite not technically winning, Yurik promises to fight for the sake of the ponies with every fiber of his being. His friends assure him by standing behind him and professing their support. Yurik, along with the rest of his friends, are shocked to learn that Kieran had called on Orpheus to bring Keifer and the ponies to the Guardiaboliques headquarters. Watching from a security moniter, Yurik and his friends watch as Orpheus duels Keifer to take the ponies from him, cheering him on as Ron, his real first name. However, Keifer's deck outsmarts Orpheus's and he defeats him. Yurik watches with fear as Marcus, Donald, and Kieran run off to stave Kieran while Yurik prepares himself mentally for the challenge ahead. Soon enough, Kieran defeats all three of them and makes it to the dueling chamber where Yurik and his friends have kept themselves. While Twilight and all of her pony friends finally unite, Yurik and Keifer begin their duel, which turns into an action duel when Kieran manages to reach the control board. Despite taking heavy damage at the duel's beginning, Yurik manages to quickly lower Keifer's life points as well. When Keifer even summons his ace monster, Obsidian-Eyes Magmal Dragon, Yurik manages to lock it down. However, an action card allows Keifer to replenish most of his life points, taking advantage of the situation. Yurik tries to reach another action card, but it turns out to be a trap that will destroy a monster of his next turn if Keifer controls a monster stronger than it by then. Sure enough, Keifer performs an xyz summon with two his his Magmal Dragons, summoning Obsidian-Eyes Twin Magmal Dragon, which is stronger than even Twilight Alicorn equipped with Armored Unioncorn. Before Yurik's monster can be destroyed, Yurik places Twilight Alicorn onto his pendulum zone via its effect and summons Unioncorn Gardna, whose effect saves Yurik from Keifer and his monster's effect. Yurik manages to get the better of Keifer by making him waste his monster's effect with a trap card, but Keifer manages to return his two Magmal Dragons from his graveyard and draw extra cards, replenishing his hand. Yurik also manages to subvert a defensive strategy that Keifer counted on Yurik walking into by summoning Armored Allicorn Warlord and increasing his Twilight Allicorn's effect, having learned from his previous two duels. Angered, Keifer pendulum summons all three of his Magmal Dragons and activating Magmal Trinity, fusion summoning his strongest monster, Obsidian-Eyes Grand Magmal Dragon. Despite its horrifying ATK and effects, Yurik manages to hold on to a mere 25 life points, collapsing in exhaustion and pain. With Yurik's field and hand completely empty, Keifer continues solidifying his victory through another spell card: Aftershock. Which will inflict 500 damage if Yurik does not declare an attack next turn. Through the cheers of his friends, Yurik gets up and tells the awstricken Keifer that no matter how hopeless his situation is, he will continue fighting until either his friends are saved or he perishes. Upon drawing his card it glows brightly, revealing itself to be Sixth Branch. Upon activating it, the Tree of Harmony in Equestria spontaneously grows a branch with a green gem at its base. The light from the tree shoots out into the sky and towards Earth, where it crashes into Yurik's deck in his duel disk. With Sixth Branch's effect, Yurik can add the card Tree of Harmony from his deck to his hand. The new pendulum monster allows him to special summon his Twilight Alicorn from his extra deck and xyz summon the two monsters. The summoning transports the entire field and everyone in it to a cavern in Equestria where the Tree of Harmony rests. Twilight and her friends, now adorned with golden chokers with gems matching their cutie marks, are stunned to find Yurik with a similar necklace with a green gem around his neck. The xyz summon concludes, giving birth to a pendulum-xyz monster: Twilight - Alicorn Empress of Courage. The ponies conclude that Yurik has just become a bearer of an Element of Harmony: the Element of Courage. Through Alicorn Empress's effect, Yurik manifests and activates the Elements of Harmony, negating Grand Magmal Dragon's effects and reducing its ATK to 0. Yurik attacks and destroys Keifer's monster, finally reducing his life points to 0 and rendering the dragon unconcious from the force of the attack. With Keifer finally defeated and all of Twilight's friends united, Keifer leads everyone up to the hideout's exit, prepared to return the ponies home to Equestria. Deck Yurik plays a combination of Unioncorn, Pegassist, Pony, and Allicorn cards, which consists of monsters resembling unicorns, pegasi, ponies, and alicorns, respectively. Each of these monsters have a variety of archetypes and forms, but they are primarily level 4 to easily make use of the decks xyz summoning format. Unioncorn monsters are each pendulum monsters whose effects tend to activate depending on their attribute and/or common effect with the other monsters that share their same archetype. Pegassist monsters have the effect of special summoning themselves from the hand based on the proper condition. Pony monsters have not been shown to have effects yet, but possess very strong ATK and DEF. Allicorn monsters are xyz monsters with varying attributes, each monster requiring a monster of a specific attribute in order to summon it. With the addition of Twilight Alicorn, Yurik has been able to make xyz summoning much easier with his monster's ability. Many of Yurik's spell cards involve increasing the strength of Yurik's monsters while his trap cards protect his monsters from destruction (and in the case of another effect of Twilight Alicorn), reduce battle damage from direct attacks or taking advantage of any damage he receives through direct attacks. Duels